Heart Shaped Piano
by KnightxDawn
Summary: For Silver, love is locked within the music. (From my POV) This is set in an alternate timeline, no pokemon(i just started this but i dont think i'll add any) the characters are done to my liking and stories and backgrounds are different. Thanks for reading this! Huntershipping/Preciousmetalshipping
1. Chapter 1

Rated T, maybe...

It was eleven years ago today, eleven years ago since Silver sat in front of a piano. He had always played with someone else close to his heart. It was with his mother, it had been so long that he had forgotten her own name. Her hair was the same as his, a flowing waterfall of crimson red. Her's was so much more longer than his and he adored it.

"Mommy?" he'd always ask,"When will my hair get pretty like yours?" She'd smile her beautiful smile, "Its already is pretty Silver. You're my perfect rose!" Then she would brush his short hair, he believed when she did this it would grow longer.

His mother was an accomplished pianist. But had long since retired from the limelight of that world to raise her only son. They would spend hours together in the drawing room, playing his mothers grand piano. Silver was a natural at playing the chords while his mother would beautifully work the scales. They created such beautiful music together. One day she taught him a song she called, Iris.

"Isn't iris the color in your eye?" He asked when she showed him the name, "Yes, I named it Iris because it would sound different depending on who heard it. Like how different people have different iris colours." The song started off slow then changed to an upbeat tone. It grew sad in some places then happy in others. Little Silver was puzzled at the changes to the song, "I don't get it, why does it sound that way mommy?" She just smiled that brilliant smile of hers and said, "Its just how I'm feeling and how you heard it. See I told you my little rose!" She gave him a kiss on the forehead, he blushed at his beautiful mother's action. "Why don't you try? I'll be listening..." Her voice grew soft as she got up and left the drawing room.

He smiled back at his mom and turned to the piano keys, his short legs couldn't reach the pedals below but he did his best to manage. His fingers flowed without him thinking, he closed his eyes and pictured a grassy field. He was running around, carefree and felt wonderful with the air flowing through his hair. He stopped for moment thinking then turned around, but his mother was not there.

It was his father standing instead. "Son..." He started, a sad look stretched across his face. Silver's little and not fully understanding mind couldn't comprehend what came next. His mother had left that same day, his father told him that she left them to go back to her music. Tears welled up in the little red heads eyes as he ran out of the drawing room and outside. He screamed for his mother but she did not reply. No longer would he see his mother's beautiful smile, or would he ever hear and play their songs together.

**A/N Short chapter! But hopefully I'll muster some more inspiration for more good story! Also I play piano ^.^ and love it! Thanks for reading! I love reviews! Please follow if you really like it! Thank you again!**

**Knight**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The later years later felt like etnerity to Silver. Living with just his father, Giovanni was very rough. Silver couldn't get a moment to himself without his father making him do an abudance of tasks. A lot of things were also cut off from his everyday life, things that make a childhood memorable. But Giovanni made Silver's unbearable. He had to go straight home afterschool throughout his primary and secondary school years. That meant he had no time to make any friends. But because of Giovanni's harsh upbringing on the boy, Silver thought he was better off alone. Instead he was forced day by day to his studies, "You'll have plenty of time to rest when you're dead!" he would always yell at him. But the thing that was most precious to Silver was cut off the day his mother left.

The drawing room was locked all the time, bolted with chains and lots of locks. It was as if a monster had been locked away in there. He would sometimes try to peek in the room when his father wasn't around. Dust and old cobwebs littered the once vibrant and beautiful room and there in the far corner rested his piano, his mother's piano. The memory of her and their time together flooded him everytime he'd go and look in the room.

It didn't take very long for Giovanni to figure out that someone had been messing around with the locks. One day Silver had gotten so close to loosening the locks and chains that he'd be able to slip through. But his hair got caught in one of the chainlinks so he couldn't get it out. He screamed the more he tried to pull himself free. Giovanni came walking up to him slowly, an evil grin on his face. "See what happens when you fuck around with shit that isn't yours?!" He roared. He yanked Silver by his crimson hair out of the tangle. Blood started spilling down his small face along with his tears. "SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! THAT BITCH IS NEVER COMING BACK HERE!" Anger writhed in Giovanni's veins at his only son's disobeidence. He hated how his persisntence reminded him of his worthless wife. How much he resembled her, how much he saw her in his son in everything he did. After all of the things he had done to shake her essence out of him, he was still a spitting image. He remembered how much he resented her as well and in that state he threw Silver accross the hall. His small body hit the wall with a very loud crash. Silver sobbed and screamed in pain but Giovanni wanted to toughen up his son, he wouldn't let him grow up to be such a resenment like his mother. Thats when the beatings began for Silver.

Almost everyday Giovanni would physically and mentally abuse and break down his son. Silver, tormented by his fathers words and beatings, grew into a very solitude mind state. He wished to be alone without Giovanni breathing down his neck at every turn of his childhood. He would tell him what he beileved to be the harsh truth even without any evidence of such. He would yell things at little Silver like, "SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! WHY WOULD SHE?! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Giovanni's anger just got more and more out of hand when he started drinking heavily.

After a while Silver did nothing to defy his father. He tried his best to not make any contact with him. Everyday after school he hoped and prayed that he wouldn't have to encounter his dad until dinnertime. But even then glass plates and kitchen utensils would be thrown at him. After hours he spent the night crying his eyes out, wishing for his mother to return for him. "_I know she wouldn't leave me like this. She just wouldn't..._" His fathers words etched a gash into his thought process. Maybe he was right. Maybe she didn't love him enough to take him with her. Or was it even the truth anyway? What was the truth? These questions swam in his mind every night as he cried himself to sleep, clutching on his scars, wishing for them to heal.

Silver had lost his ear for music once he reached high school, due partially to the fact that his father forbade him from joining any music clubs at school. But he had also lost it from the everlasting burden he felt whenever he thought of the good times he had with his mother. He grew angry with himself for not being good enough for his mother to stay by him and keep his abusive father at bay. He hated everyone and everything that was happy. In school he kept a safe distance from anyone including the teacher. He gave off a, "don't come near me," vibe that everyone knew about and obeyed. He prefered to be alone, he had enough to deal with at home. He didn't need anyone trying to get close at school, or anywhere for that matter. That already happened once and it ended badly...

"Hey, who's that?" said a black haired boy. He shifted his black and gold cap to the back of his head to get a better view of a red haired boy in the distance. "Hey," said a girl sarcastically to him, "take off your damn hat before we get in trouble!" She snatched the hat off his head, however his hair still remained entact. "Oh god, how does your hair stay like that?!" She exclaimed. "Hush up Crystal! Tell me who that is! I've never seen him around here before." He said not looking away from the boy nor bothered by the fact that his hat was just stolen. "Hm? Him? Oh, his name's Silver. Yeah it is weird, I've never seen him over here before." Crystal placed the hat down on the lunch table and played with her pigtails. "He's really scary I heard. He gave this one kid a death stare and sent him to the hospital!" She mimicked a death stare to her friend. He turned to look at her and pretended to faint. "Oh I'm sure THAT'S true! Riiiiight." He replied. Crystal giggled, "No but seriously Gold, he's kind of bad news. He's a real loner though, you almost feel sorry for him. Well I kind of do." Gold turned back around, fixated on the red head.

Silver sat alone in a corner of the lunch room. As he ate he glared at everyone casting looks at him. Luckily Gold could survey him out of his not so trusting gaze. "I think he's kind of cute.." He said slowly and softly. He swore he could feel his best friend's eyes light up behind him, "OH EM GEE!" She squealed loudly, gaining confused glances from everyone around them. "Oh shut up!" Gold yelled. "Will you keep it down? Gosh I'm going to practice." He started to get up from his chair and retrieve his backpack, Crystal was giggling uncontrollably, "No no no GOLD! We MUST talk about this!" She trailed after him.

Silver stared at the two students walking out of the cafeteria from his corner. He chuckled a bit at how annoyed the boy's face was as the girl clinged to his arm and babbled on about something. He quickly faded the chuckle to look around at anyone who might've caught his slight smile. There was something about that boy that actually made him smile. His face went hot and it felt strange. He hadn't felt anything like that in ages. He instantly wanted to shrug it off and completely forget about it. But in the back of his mind kept scratching a the bit. Did this boy really have some kind of effect that he'd been so greatly deprived of all of these years? A part of him wanted to find out but a louder part of him said forget it. Nothing was worth it anymore. Nothing.

_**A/N Thanks for reading this update! Poor Silver T.T. Right now he's in high school and things are starting to change now! For better or for worse? Who Knows?! (heheh I do). Thank you for reading! I love reviews and favs! See you in the next chapter!**_

_**~Knight**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Excuse me? Um Silver?" asked the teacher nervously. Silver's pencil clattered on the desk, he looked up at the shaking teacher standing beside him. The teacher straightened up at the red head's death gaze. Silver remained silent as if his quietness was to address the teacher that he had his attention. After a few awkward moments the teacher finally said, "I need you to deliever these papers to Mr. Kawnes. I can't find anyone else to do it so you do it." He shoved a stack of papers onto Silver's desk and quickly hurried back to his own desk in the front of classroom. It was after school and Silver was the only student in class. He stayed after to finish work he couldn't finish at home because of his father. It wasn't an afterschool program but it did help him gain a couple of minutes of peace.

This however sort of irritated him, running errands. He sighed heavily, grabbing his bag and picked up the stack of papers and carried them in his arms. He stepped out of the classroom and headed to Mr. Kawnes office. The high school was really big, windows lined the empty halls as the slowly setting sun flooded and shined against the lockers. Silver's boots clattered on the floor echoing throughout the halls. It was kind of creepy to him but at least for once there was quietness. He finally reached Mr. Kawnes office which appeared to be locked. Silver swore to himself, the teacher probably thought of this as an excuse for him to leave and send Silver on a fools erramd. He placed the papers in the teacher's mailbox. Out of nowhere he jumped when he heard a soft sound coming from around the corner. He looked down at his watch which read 5:30, his father would've had a fit a long time ago already so what was the point of even going home right now? He chose to investigate wondering why anyone would even still be here this late.

As he got nearer to the sound it grew louder, he made out what the sound was. A single violin. His heart began to race when he found himself in the music wing of the school. Silver had only been here once and that was during orientation long ago. No one had ever really used it, he had heard that it was haunted. Silver never believed in this but he resisted the wing for a long time. Afterall music had been done with him. However, he could not stop himself from inching towards the beautiful sound coming from the main room. He hadn't heard anything close to music in eleven years. His ears tingled, his heart pounded in his ears now, he could feel every inch of his body grow hot. He was completely lost in the serene and beautiful sound of music. Whoever it was played quite beautifully, sad and light, dark yet full of joy. They certainly enjoyed playing the violin.

Silver reached the half opened door and peaked in. Despite the setting sun the room was full of light. A lone boy stood in the middle of the room in front of a music stand. Silver noticed there wasn't any sheet music on the stand. He did notice that the violinist was the boy from earlier. Gold was swaying back and forth, really getting into his own world of music. His trademark hat was absent, his hair smoothed to the side of his face. Silver blushed at how beautiful he looked; carressing the violin tenderly, playing the most beautiful sound he had heard in ages. Everything about him had changed Silver's thoughts about the wonderous boy. He watched in awe as the song reached its climax. Gold's playing had become more furious as his closed eyes shut tightly, Silver felt as though his chest would explode. He grabbed at his shirt and lost his balance, crashing into the room. The playing had stopped, and Gold swung around to see Silver laying on the ground face first. "Whoa! Are you okay?" He said placing down his violin rushing over to him. As soon as he felt Gold's presence over him, Silver immediately shot up. He was met with concerned amber gems and a soft cream colored face.

"_Even his eyes!__"_ Silver said to himself. His thoughts had shown on his face with him knowing. Gold fixated on the red head and started to blush softly remembering who he was. "Oh, you're Silver right?" He exclaimed. Silver jolted up into a standing posistion. "H-how do you know about me?" He stuttered. "Oh yeah, my uh, friend told me about you, I don't think you're evil at all!' He replied with a stupid grin. Silver instantly became annoyed by that grin. "I'm Gold! Nice to meet ya Silver!" He held out his hand for a hand shake. Silver's own started to shake a bit, he reluctantly reached out and shook his hand looking away. "I know..." He started but took back his words, "I-I- mean, nice to meet you..." He said softly blushing. "So what brings you down here? I didn't think anyone would still be here." Silver raised an eyebrow, "I should ask you the same thing..." Gold laughed, "Oh, my dad's an administrator here. I pretty much stay around until he gets out to take me home. It gets kind of lonely here by myself but its great that you're down here!" Gold stumbled over his words, "I-I- mean uh, what were you doing again?" Silver sighed at his annoyance level. "I was delievering papers for a teacher when I heard...You..." His voice went soft. "Yeah I've been playing for some time, like, since I was ten! There was always something about the violin that kept me going despite what my friends told me. It was like I could be in my own little world. An escape from reality where I create my own reality. A place where everything is just great! Heheh, kind of lame huh?" Silver grabbed Gold's arms frustrated, "No! You play beautifully! A-amazing too! You made me-..." Silver's voice went soft again, realzing he'd just embarrassed himself. "Oh." Gold said. Silver let go of Gold and looked down at his feet. His long red hair hiding his red face. The room went silent for a moment.

"Um, do you play anything?" He asked. Silver looked around for a moment. He noticed the many instruments in laying about the room, but his eyes dead locked on one thing in the center. A Grand Piano. Gold followed Silver's gaze towards the piano. "Oh so you play the piano?! That's really awesome!" He exclaimed. For moment Silver did not break his gaze, flashbacks of his kid self playing the piano flooded back to him breifly. He felt a wanting, longing wave to play come over him, but he sighed and turned away at the temptation. "No. Not anymore at least. I haven't played in so long..." He grew cold at the stumbling returning memories. "Aw it couldn't haven't been that long! You're too young!" Gold joked, but when Silver flashed an irritated look at him his smile faded. "Try eleven years..." Silver said sadly. "Oh." was Gold's reply again. He looked at Silver then at the piano, sensing some sort of deep connection that he would probably never figure out if he didn't make a move. He suddenly grabbed ahold of Silver's hand and led him to the piano. At Gold's determined touch Silver's heart started to race again. "Wh-what are you d-doing?!" He stammered. Gold stayed silent until they reached the piano. It was a perfect black, professional grade. Its keys lightly polished, its hood open wide revealing the nicely woven strings. "I-I want to hear you play... Please." Gold finally said. Silver raised an eyebrow again, "W-w-why?" Gold's eyes fell on the keys, "I just want to hear you play. That's all..."

Silver's eyebrow was still raised, _"__This guy...is...__"_He sighed and sat down on the bench. His feet immediately knew where to go. His hands wandered on the keys, he took a longing breath in. He pushed on one key, the sound echoed through the music room. He felt everything com back to him in that instant. His hands started to play the one song he remembered. It was different from before, it was more sad as he recalled his upbringing. He remembered how his father still treats him and the song turned violent. As he continued Gold went for his violin and set it up. He started accompanying Silver's emotional piece. When Gold's playing hit Silver's ears the bad terrible memories faded. He felt as though he was melting at Gold's soothing playing. His piano piece became something different as he matched Gold's violin accompaniment. Silver's tender heart felt on air, he felt more at peace than he was when he sat in his lonely corners. More at peace than when his father would be passed out on the couch when he came home from school. He felt like he'd been waiting for someone like Gold for a really long time. Someone like... His mother...

At this instant Silver's hands started to shake. He felt his eyes swell up, he didn't notice Gold's playing had stopped and that he sat next to him. His hands stopped playing and went to his face, burying the tears that leaked out of his eyes. Gold didn't know what to do, "_Did I do this? I-I-I just wanted to see if...__"_He reached up and took one of Silver's hands off of his face. Silver's silent sobs grew into soft gasps for air. "Hey," Gold began. He bit his lip, _"__Oh God, even like this he's so cute...__"_He inched towards Silver's face, "_I want to..._" He thought. Silver opened one eye to see Gold's beautiful amber ones looking back at him. He looked incredibly cute, but he was dangerously close. He gave off a vibe that Silver wasn't too sure about, his head wasn't thinking too clearly. But then again Gold gave him a feeling that he longed for but couldn't quite explain. He just met him but there was really something different about him. Gold's hand reached back up and wiped the tear's off the side of his face. He gently carressed his face, inching closer.

Silver couldn't grasp the situation correctly, his eyes were still kind of watery and stung a bit. But he liked how caring Gold appeared to be. He leaned into Gold's touch, kissing his hand, hoping that Gold wouldn't freak out... But when simply Gold smiled at him his heart went into a frenzy of flutters, he grew intentsly hot, his hand placed on Gold's. Gold inched so close Silver smelled the sweetness of his breath, his eyes glowed lustfully, eyelids half closed. Their lips were barely brushing against one another. Then finally without thinking, Silver pressed his lips against Gold's. Gold felt like he was going to faint, he was kissing his crush. His crush that he started crushing on today! It was all so surreal for him. He returned the kiss gently leaning into Silver, stroking his red hair. After what seemed like a long and forever moment, they broke away from each other. Gold smiled at Silver but when he opened his eyes he was met with a combined mix of emotions from Silver.

"I... I shouldn't have...I shouldn't be here... I-I have to go..." Silver said softly. He got up from the bench and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his pack and sped for the door. What was he doing? Why did this happen? _"__I JUST MET HIM!__"_Silver's blushing face hid behind his hair. His thoughts in a wild mess. "W-wait! Silver! Please! I-" _"__Gold...you...__"_ He stopped at the door, thinking for a moment, but hesistated and ran out of the room. At the same time, both the boys eyes were tearing up. One for confusion among painful memories. The other, a slight hint of regret. Gold cursed himself,_"__Maybe I was too fast... He was just so cute like that I just couldn't hold myself... Dammit...__"_Gold's father had entered the room looking back into the hall, "...Man that kid can run. Hey champ ready to go?"

"He ran?!" Gold yelled. His father startled, "What? Something up?" Gold quickly came back to his senses. "Nothing..." He said sadly. _"It's everything... Oh god what did I just do?"..._

_**A/N: I started writing this out of nowhere! I only plan to write new chapters at least one week after I've updated a story. Then upload it a couple days later. I just couldn't hold back once I started. And when I finished I loved it and was sad by it! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! I love the reviews and favs! And I well, love you all! Hahahaha! Thanks again!**_

_**~Knight**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silver walked up his house steps and pulled out his key. His mind was so far off gone that he'd forgotten how to unlock the door. The keys feel out of his hand and he bent down to pick it up. His chest felt like it was about to burst when he bent over. If he could he would've fainted right there, but not even his own father would come looking for him until the morning, stepping over his lifeless body.

He put the key back to the keyhole and unlocked it, pushing in the door quietly. His father, Giovanni, was no where to be found. Silver thought it'd best to cook something for himself. He got settled in and headed towards the kitchen. He started to put on a pot full of water when he felt his hands go numb and cold. The pot spilled onto the floor out of his shaking hands. "DAMMIT!" He swore so loudly, frustrated at his weakness. He fell onto his knees and cried until his body gave out to his suffering.

A few hours later he felt something strike him in the ribs that made him cough himself awake. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR?! WHY IS ALL WET?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled Giovanni, his father had finally returned home. Silver's tears started coming again as he remembered his frustrated feelings towards Gold. And the fact that his father had just kicked him.

Holding his side where his father kicked him, he stumbled up and attempted to run out of the kitchen. But sleeping on the floor took its toll as he barely got out of the room. Giovanni rushed at him and grabbed his hair. Pulling it, he threw Silver back into the kitchen with force. Silver's face smacked into the floor, the water around him turned red with his blood. "Argh!" Silver spat out. Blood dripping from where his head landed. His jaw swollen.

Giovanni took his foot and drove it into Silver's back. Silver screamed out in pain as Giovanni repeated the action several times. "S-s-stop!" He said weakly. "YOU HAVE TO LEARN YOUR LESSON!" He roared, laughing evily. He grabbed Silver up and threw him again agasint the wall, a shelve above him shook and a metal canister fell and hit him on the head. He held the top of his head, he took one hand and looked at it. It was stained with blood. He leaned back on the wall, giving up.

But Giovanni merely pulled at Silver's hair yet again and threw him back into his own pool of blood. He kicked him in the stomach, Silver lost all of the wind in his body and started panting heavily. "Pathetic, you don't even fight back. I'm trying to teach you something you little ungrateful shit!" Giovanni spat at Silver. Silver's whimpers echoed in the kitchen as he held his wounds to stop it from bleeding so much. "You should've never been born. I better not see you in here when I get back!" With that he left out the door slaming it.

Silver cried even harder, his sobs heavy with agony. His woozy and weak legs carried him to his bedroom. He took an old shirt and ripped it, making it into a bandage to wrap around his head wound. He was crying softly when he finally got into his bed, weary and dizzy.

He had nothing to comfort him, he comeptly shut out the thought of his mother. But then he thought of Gold and of how he made him feel. He clenched his chest feeling it about to burst at the thought of how tender Gold's kiss was. His crying stifiled a bit, thinking about Gold put his sobs to rest. He liked the new feeling he got from Gold. He got him to play the piano after so long of putting it off. It was like it was destiny for him to meet Gold. Maybe he could actually make things better.

But he couldn't bring Gold into his mess of a life. Gold would just leave him like everyone else in his life. His eyes swelled up yet again. "D-d-d-damn these tears." He said softly. But he let his tears have their way and they fell down his face. It then turned into heavy sobs and he was back at where he started. Cold, alone, and crying his eyes out...

_**A/N: Oh wow, I'm in love with writing this story. There's no planning, it just comes pouring out. I really feel for Silver so much. He has it so rough... This story may be going on for a while! Thanks for reading this rather short chapter! Keep the reviews coming! And favs too! **_

_**~Knight**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gold looked towards the empty lunch room corner where a certain red head used to occupy. His once bright facial expressions turned into very weary and sad ones. His black hair shadowed his face to hide his emotions but his best friend Crystal knew something was very wrong with him. "Heeeeeey, Goldy Fish. Tell me what happened to you! You keep looking around like you're waiting for someone." She inched closer to him and brushed his hair away from his face. She was met with deepening crimson eyes and tears. She gasped and quickly held his face into her bosom where he sobbed quietly.

She rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort. Gold choked out some words, "I-I-I really messed up C-Crys..." His mixed speech and sobs made Crystal's heart throb painfully. She didn't like this version of Gold. "Hey... lets go to the music room and talk about it, k?" She said grabbing some spare tissues from her bag and handing them to Gold. Gold nodded sadly and wiped his face. She then led him out to of the cafe and towards the music wing.

The music wing had about four separate practice rooms, individually sound proof. Crystal led Gold into her favorite one which she defaced and practically made her own. Gold sniffled a bit as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Crystal closed the door and stood with her arms crossed, a determined look in her eyes. "Ok, Gold tell me whats wrong. You've been acting all weird for weeks now! If its about what I said about you and your crush," She chuckled at all the jokes she had made when Gold said that he thought Silver was cute. Gold looked at her with his sad eyes, "I-I-I kissed him... Crys I kissed him and he ran away..." He clutched his aching heart and started sobbing again. Crystal's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"WHAT?! WHEN WHERE? HOW?! WHAAAAA?!" She exclaimed, rushing over to Gold and kneeling down in front of him. "I'm so confused Gold. Tell me." Gold stiffened his sobs and choked everything that had happened weeks ago. "And since then he hasn't shown up at school... I-I feel like such a j-jerk." Crystal couldn't let her wild fanfiction fantasies get in the way of helping her friend. Although she nearly drooled over the thought of Gold making out with Silver... And more...

She put her hand on Gold's shoulder and looked into his eyes lovingly. "Listen Gold, you were just experiencing what everyone feels when they really like someone. I'm actually surprised you acted on it so quickly, but nevertheless. I'm happy that you felt so strongly for somebody you just met, and that you took the initiative when he was like how he was. Your intentions were pure so you shouldn't feel like you messed everything up. He kissed you back did he not?" Gold nodded through his tears. "Well then he must like you too. I don't know about Silver that much and his, um, preferences, but he was probably just shocked and needed sometime to adjust." She smiled her brightest smile. "It'll be okay! I love you Gold, I don't want you to be so sad, you'll make me cry too." She pretended to sob loudly.

Gold mustered up a smile back at her. His mind half way off thinking about Silver. But Crystal seemed like she knew what she was talking about. After all this was somewhat new to Gold too. He gave her a big hug and got up wiping his tears away. "Thank you Crys. I really needed that." He grinned his signature goofy grin. "YAY! I'm helpful!" Crystal squealed. They walked out of the room with Crystal explaining her plans to write a dirty fanfic about Gold and Silver. "EW! What is wrong with you Crys?!"

Silver looked into his mirror before stepping out to go to school. He had missed almost three weeks of school due to his head injury. He had suffered a lot more since then. Everyday it was, his father would get drunk and rage against him. Yelling and screaming demeaning words as he took another chug heavy whiskey only to throw the empty bottle at Silver. Because of this he always found himself locked in his room or the bathroom to hide from his deranged father.

He grabbed his hairbrush and started to brush stuck out strands of crimson hair down. His strokes became irregular as his hand started shaking, the thoughts of the past weeks came creeping back. "Damn this shaking..." He said quietly. He grabbed his hand with his other to stop the shaking.

Silver sighed heavily as he grabbed his bag from his bed. The only thing left to do was to make it out of his house safely. He tiptoed down the staircase and reached the front door. On the couch his father usually lay asleep. Silver sighed a breath of relief. He opened and stepped out of the house. The outside air filled his body with a peaceful essence. A smile stretched across his face as he started off towards the school.

He hadn't remembered a more beautiful morning like this, he would usually have his head down, shadowing out the beautiful and warm sun. Not only that he wouldn't want to face the world at all on a morning like this. He would barely make it out of his house alive sometimes, but this morning was different. As he blocked out the terrible thoughts of his father, Silver thought of a different person.

Gold.

Gold had been on his mind constantly since their last encounter. Ever since he started thinking of him, Silver's violent tremors would cease. His heart would calm and everything bad and terrible would simply melt away.

Silver never wanted to admit that he'd have these feelings for anyone, let alone another boy. But he just couldn't bring himself to refuse Gold. It would be hard enough to come to terms with the fact that he actually had these feelings at all. He liked the way it made him feel, really liked it. He especially liked it when Gold had kissed him in that brief moment. It was so new, so appealing that sometimes Silver thought he wanted more. He felt like it was the right way for him to feel. Silver hadn't liked girls too much anyway, he found them quite annoying.

"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG GGGG!" Shouted the school bell throughout the school, signaling the end of the school day. Gold had quickly grabbed his bag and violin case in a swift fashion and rushed out of the classroom before Crystal had the chance to ask him what he was doing over the weekend. Nearly everyday Gold had rushed out of his last class to the music wing with the high hopes of seeing Silver again. Lately he'd been discouraged that he scared him off to a whole other school but Crystal gave him an entire new found hope.

He got to the music wing where he had expected emptiness and silence as well as a sad expression. But this time he heard a piano being played. The song "The River Flows in You" echoed throughout the halls. It was instantly recognizable and the most beautiful variation he had ever head. Although, due to its different and professional styling, Gold figured it was the head music teacher just practicing. He walked up to the door and peered through. His jaw dropped when he laid his eyes on the crimson hair boy named Silver, sitting in front of the piano. Silver had his eyes closed as he swayed to the music he was playing. He smiled as he transformed the usual bridge to his own and got real into it. The song got louder and more emotion poured out of the piano as he quickened the pace. Gold was so shocked he couldn't do anything but stand at the door watching and hearing a high school student play like a 30 plus year of experience professional.

The song had finally reached its end and Gold was able to move again, however he stumbled in like doofus and crashed into the room. Silver jumped at the sudden disturbance and looked over to see Gold lying face down on the floor stupidly. He blushed and giggled softly. Gold's ear twitched when he heard Silver's reaction and was more shocked at this new Silver. Also at the fact that Silver didn't just hightail out of there at the first sight of him. He quickly got up and reset himself with his usual goofy grin. "Hey." Silver said first. Gold's shocked level never ceased to amaze him. He chuckled nervously, "Er...Hey there!"

"You here to practice?" Silver asked pointing to Gold's now lying down violin case. Gold quickly snatched it off the ground and put a hand behind his head. "Heheh yeah um actually I wanted to apologize..." Gold started but Silver smiled and waved his hand. Gold's heart nearly exploded at Silver's amazing and perfect smile. "No need for that. Lets just start over, k?" He said returning to the piano, fumbling with the keys.

Gold walked over to a music stand next to the piano and pulled out his violin. "That'd be just great! I'm Gold! Nice to meet cha!" He held out his hand and Silver shook it with his own. Silver's hand was the softest thing Gold had ever touched. He gushed over how perfect Silver was in every way, he felt like all of that time spent feeling terrible just went away. Just from a simple and friendly touch. Silver giggled, "I'm Silver. Its very nice to meet you Gold."

Gold, so ever enthusiastic, got into position and started playing his violin. As Silver joined in he felt a connection so strong that he felt nothing could ever sever it. He would never want Silver to run away ever again. Finally, Gold felt like he got something right.

Silver's heart started to race as he accompanied Gold's song. He felt like he was lighter than air. He started to sway back and forth as the song got more and more connected. It was all improvisation but Silver felt like he had known exactly what to play for a long time. Gold made everything so easy just by looking at him. Things were different than last time, and a whole lot better.

When their song finished they smiled at each other, spreading every moment far so that it would last. However it snapped when they heard Crystal cry out from the open door, "YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING!" Tears streaming down her face, almost forming a comical puddle around her. She ran to hug Silver, burying her face into his jacket sobbing loudly. "Hey! Get off!" He screeched. Gold laughed hysterically on the floor as Crystal kept going on and on about how amazing the two sounded and how she was glad that the two were friends. Silver laughed and thought about how great it was that he had friends. He wasn't so lonely anymore.

_**A/N: Been a really long time since I wrote anything. Been really down... But on the upside I have music to reverse my feelings of sadness and write a very long chapter! I still have no idea how long this story will be but I like it so far! And as long as you guys like it, I'll keep writing! Thank you so much for reading and keep an eye out(not literally) for the next chapter! Review, follow, and favorite! Also the song Silver was playing is called, "The River Flows in You" By Yiruma. Love his work! Thanks again! ~Knight**_


	6. Chapter 6

The passing weeks were nothing but bliss for Silver. He felt like he was really knowing Gold through his music. Gold poured nothing but emotion into his violin playing, and the more he did the more his life story unraveled.

Gold's parents divorced when he was thirteen. He lived with his father and while he saw his mother on the weekends. Although he hated going back and forth he put on his best smile and tried to live happily for both of them. "I used to have a little sister, but when she moved to my mom's, she sent her away to boarding school or something." He said, twirling his violin bow. Silver sat on the edge of Gold's bed listening intently to what sounded like a movie. "Anyway, when my dad finally got promoted, I went to my mom's less and less, simply because life with him was far more comfortable than with my mom. She," He paused for a moment. "Changed. She would always be so happy and let me do whatever I wanted. Now she's real strict and I would have an earlier curfew. It sucked." He chuckled a bit, Silver's heart jumped when he heard Gold's warmness escape his mouth. His perfect mouth.

Silver hid behind his red locks to hide his equally red blush. He heard Gold get up from his seat and felt his warm breath gently in front of his face. He felt Gold's perfect lips crush against his deeply. He pulled Gold on top of him as he returned the passionate kiss, letting the other swirl his tongue in his mouth. They broke apart for the infamous c-blocker known as, air. Silver looked into beautiful amber eyes staring lovingly at Silver. Gold stroked the side of his face and smiled. Silver couldn't help but blush more furiously when Gold did things like that to him. It made him feel wanted and loved, it felt really good to be with Gold like this.

"Oh crap what time is it?!" Silver suddenly pushed Gold off of him and rushed to his charging phone. The screen read the ungodly time as 10:51. He was so dead and he knew it, he dropped the phone and sat in Gold's chair. Gold tilted his head to the side and spoke up, "Hey whats wrong?" Silver looked at him with a very sad expression, "M-my dad, he... He's going to kill me when I get home." Gold chuckled but the sad expression stained Silver's beautiful face. Gold grew serious and got off the bed. He smeared the forming tears away from Silver's eyes and pulled him to his bed, Silver's face grew confused and he blushed again, "Wh-what are doing?!" He demanded. Gold simply threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him and stared at the red head with empty eyes. It scared him a bit. It was like that for a few moments until Gold smiled and chuckled, sending relief over Silver. "You can just stay the night. Its a Friday Sil, he won't care." He kissed him on the lips again, Silver's delicate hands clutching to his shirt. They broke apart and Silver giggled, Gold licked his lips. Silver was so freaking cute. "No funny business you!" He pecked the other boy on the nose. Gold smirked, "I'll try." That night Silver had gotten the best sleep of his life in the warm and surprisingly strong arms of Gold.

The next morning Silver awoke to the sun punching him in the face. He got up and wiped the crust from his eyes, looking around he didn't see Gold anywhere. He got up and left the bedroom, following a really nice scent coming from the kitchen. Silver floated to the amazing aroma and found himself staring at a shirtless Gold standing over a pan of scrambled eggs. The redhead's nose leaked blood the color of his flaming red face. Gold's muscular arm flexed as he shook the pan back and forth; the motion sent a plethora of naughty thoughts in Silver's head. He felt a gentle stiffening in his pants/boxers and he covered his mouth in a gasp, Gold startled by the noise spun around. Silver looked away scrambling to cover the results of his naughty thoughts, he heard a soft giggle from the dark haired boy which made him curse the ground he stood on. "Good morning sweetheart."

"G-g-good mornin'." Silver screamed in his head for his nervousness. "Smells really good." He said still looking the other way. He felt Gold's presence from behind him and felt his bare arms caress his body, and it felt so good that his naughtiness returned from down below. "Last night was really amazing. Just having you sleep in my arms felt so good that I slept like a baby!" He kissed the back of his neck. Silver let out a small yelp and Gold quickly backed up, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done th-" Silver cut off Gold's apology by crashing his quivering lips into Gold's. Surprised by the action Gold did his best to return the kiss gingerly. After a moment, the Silver broke apart from the kiss and smiled, blushing furiously. Gold remained speechless and started to stumble on words but Silver pressed his finger against his lips, "Lets eat." He said. They sat down and ate on the delicious spread the Gold had prepared.

After they ate Silver took his plate to the sink and started to clean it. Gold's chair scraped the floor as he got up and walked up behind him with his own plate. What seemed like Gold reaching around Silver to put his plate into the sink turned into the cunning brunette wrapping his arms around the other. Silver instantly blushed like mad, "Is this ok Sil?" He whispered. Silver nodded nervously; Gold held him tighter and kissed the back of his head, taking in his sweet scent. Silver's heart banged all around in his chest at Gold's intimate actions. "P-put a shirt on weirdo." He stuttered. Gold kissed his head again sending chills down his spine. He had enough of Gold's teasing and was about to turn around and claim his lips for his own until he saw Gold's father in the kitchen doorway. Silver's face couldn't get any more redder as he saw the wide goofy smile stretch across his face. He cleared his throat and entered the room. Gold jumped when he did this quickly backed away from Silver. "H-hey D-dad..." He looked at the ground as if searching for an answer for what his father walked in on. Gold's father merely walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice, putting it to his lips before saying, "You kids should go out today. I heard there's a concert in town. Real nice stuff so go there and don't make out over the eggs!" He chuckled. Silver felt like he could die from the harassment, but when he looked at Gold and saw that his face was just as red, he had some satisfaction.

They made their way to the central part of town to the theater. Outside was a sign that read, "NOW APPEARING, LUCAS GARVEY AND THE GARVEY QUARTET!" Silver tugged on Gold's shirt, a thought that had been chipping away at him since this morning made him ask, "Hey does your dad know about...um. Y'know?" Gold shook his head, "Its why I like living with him. My mom would freak about me not having grandkids some day." He chuckled. "So you wanna go?" Silver nodded, fixated on the sign. He felt a sudden lurch in his stomach, a feeling he got whenever he knew something bad was going to happen. This time though, he had no clue what it could be.

They bought tickets from a woman who wouldn't stop blushing at the two boys. When they walked into the theater Silver heard her say, "SO CUTE!" He blushed and quickly caught up to Gold. The inside was huge, Silver had only been to the theater once in his life and that was when his mother would take him there on weekends to watch musicals. He looked down at the carpet with a softened look on his face. The memories were returning and Silver just couldn't help but feel even more miserable. Sooner or later he'd have to return home, and there waiting for him would be his very angry father.

They sat down together near the front row, the chattering of many of the other guests echoed and bounced off the marble walls. Gold turned and frowned to see Silver's emotionless face staring into space. He squeezed the redhead's hand tight and got his attention. "Hey, you're too beautiful to be stuck on such an unhappy face." He smiled his usual goofy smile and Silver's heart tensed. He rested his forehead on Gold's shoulder and sighed heavily. "I used to come here with my mother and father. Back then those days were so simple. It had my mother in it and she was all I needed." He felt his eyes swelling up and put his face in one hand to hide his coming tears. He thought to himself, "_Dammit not in front of him here..._" Gold placed a hand on Silver's smooth hair and gently stroked lovingly, calming Silver's coming storm.

The theater went dark and the spotlight flickered on and towards the stage. A loud opening applause filled the area as three men in formal attire entered stage left and bowed. Two of them took seats by their respective instruments as who appeared to be Lucas Garvey took up the microphone. "Hello everyone! Full house tonight I see! Thank you all for coming out to our homecoming show! Y'know we all grew up here and we really wanted to give back to our humble beginnings. I am Lucas. Here we have Christian on viola. Richard on Cello. And of course we wouldn't be complete without our beautiful pianist, miss Ariana!" Each applause that followed the first three perfomers weren't as loud as the last one introduced the pianist. Entering from stage left was a beautiful young looking woman, dressed in a white dress and gloves. Her hair was flaming red and let down, curled a little at the side of her face. Her smile was warm and inviting as she waved to crowd, walking to the white grand piano left of the other performers. "Now we will be doing a couple of songs for you tonight and I hope you enjoy them as much as us!"

He turned and picked up a clarinet that stood beside him. He nodded to Ariana and she started the introduction to the first song. As each instrument slid in to the fray, Silver felt a wave of relief crash over him. His ears tuned to the other instruments but not as much as the captivating piano. It was absolutely flawless, the emotion she poured into the piece rained out and over the audience. It reminded him of the first time he played the piano in years. It felt relaxing and really good, calming and peaceful, everything Silver wanted in music. The next couple of songs exceeded the previous throughout the rest of the concert, keeping Silver at the edge of his seat, and Gold out of blood in his hand as the redhead squeezed the life out of it. Gold smiled at how content Silver looked. He couldn't help but notice Silver was fixated on the pianist the whole time. She was undoubtedly beautiful, and the way she played reminded him of Silver and the way he plays. His concentration was broken but the uproar in applause, Silver included. Lucas turned to the microphone and bowed, the other three followed suit. Lucas cleared his throat and spoke, "Well that was certainly enjoyable am I right?!" Cheers and whistles followed his line. "Now then, Ariana would like to do a very special peace as a parting farewell to you all. Lets give her a hand!" The audience applauded as Ariana returned to her seat. Silver watched attentively as she prepared herself for her last song. Her beautiful ruby colored eyes wandered the crowd and met Silver's. She smiled brightly at him, Silver's eyes widened at her smile. She looked at HIM, in the large audience of people she looked at HIM. His heart was a flutter and his hands clenched onto Gold's shirt.

Ariana took a breath and started to play. Both Silver and Gold jumped at the melody. Familiar in tone and expression, the key strokes and the overall mood blew their minds. Gold's jaw dropped when he realized, this was Silver's song. "Wh-what?!" He exclaimed, people behind them shushed loudly. Silver's eyes widened more, this was indeed his own song. But how did this women know how to play it? Who exactly was she. For a moment it was an overwhelming sea of questions when suddenly he covered his mouth in shock. Gold looked at him worried. "Sil?" He asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Silver's eyes started to water and his hands began to tremble. Everything was in front of him, he couldn't believe what his mind was letting him witness. The lurching feeling returned as he uncovered his mouth and words escaped, "T-that's m-my mother."

_**A/N: IT HAS BEEN SOOOO LONG! Haha, sorry about not posting in a while. Busy life is busy and it keeps me away from all of you! T.T But I'm glad to have written this and share it! I am not dead! Haha Thank you for reading and remember to comment and favorite for more! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Silver felt as though everything in the theater had stopped and he and his mother were the only conscience ones. His hand covered his mouth, shaking, trying to keep himself from screaming. But his tremors would not cease, not even for a second. He was staring at his own mother, the woman who had left his life more quicker than she was in it. The questions in his head burst as he tried to wrap them back together. He couldn't believe it at all.

Ariana's song came to a close and she stood up and bowed to the roaring applause and cheers for an encore. She turned and walked away, her flaming red hair in tow. Silver's eyes fell to the ground as he started to sob silently. His hands shook as he tried to cover his ears, he needed quiet to think and the applause wasn't helping. Gold took action and grabbed Silver's hand and took him out of the theater. He brought him around the corner outside and into an alley. Silver's panting had stopped once he realized he was outside.

He looked up into Gold's beautiful amber eyes and felt all of his emotions leave him. He pulled Gold close and rested his face in Gold's shoulder. Gold held him like he was the most precious thing in the world which suprised him, he didn't think that the brunette would react so quickly to his breakdown. After a few long moments Gold asked not letting go, "So that was your mom?" Silver nodded in his shoulder. Gold sighed, "Why is she here then? After all this time? Its so weird.." Silver lifted his head up and looked at Gold, his eyes a wreck from the crying, "I don't want to go back in there..." Gold smiled a very warm and inviting smile, "We won't have to." He leaned in to Silver and kissed him softly. Silver closed his eyes as he received the kiss, his heart a flutter. He had forgotten how seeing his mother messed him up for that instant. He didn't want to break this blissful kiss.

But suddenly a door slammed open and made the two jump and look around. They saw two people walk out already in a heated arguement. "...Why are they here still? It means that HE is still here! I should've never came here, I-" The voice was Silver's mother, a voice that sent chills down the redheads spine. "Well I'm sorry! They offered us a ton of money so I couldn't just refuse that! Who cares if that little bastard happened to be here?!" The other was Lucas, and Silver had the feeling that they were talking about him. "We're playing another show whether you like it or n-" SMACK! His mother had slapped Lucas in the face hard. Lucas gasped and covered the side of his face and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. His eyes spotted Silver and Gold and his jaw dropped. Ariana was already looking at the two boys, her eyes horrified at the sight of her child. "S-Silv-?" Was all she could manage before Silver sped out of the alley as fast as the wind. Gold turned to the two adults with a furious look and stuck his middle finger at Lucas, who was taken aback by the rudeness. He sped off after Silver calling for him.

He finally caught up with the redhead at the docks; Silver was staring out to the water. Gold slowly walked up to Silver when Silver broke his stride by saying, "Why do people do this? Why put so much time and effort into something if you're going to throw it away? I don't get it..." He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Gold stood, unsure of how to answer Silver's question. For once Gold couldn't say anything because he couldn't relate to Silver's situation. He bit his lip and walked up Silver and hugged him from behind. "Don't let them get to you. They're all jerks." Silver brushed Gold away, "How would you know?!" His face red and eyes swollen with tears streaming down. "You don't know ANYTHING about me!" Silver's thoughts clouded his vision of his only lover in this world. It was too much for him to handle and he felt like he would explode. He pushed past Gold, sending him to the ground and sped off again. Gold rubbed his bottom as he got up, he felt his eyes swell and he wiped away the coming tears. Silver was too fast for him. And right now he was speeding out of his life, just when things were going great...

Silver reached his house by sundown, clutching his arm wishing it was Gold's. He cursed himself to oblivion for doing what he did to the brunette. Now he probably wouldn't even want to see him ever again. He acted so childish over something so trival, although it wasn't trival. It was real and painful to see; his beautiful mother, after all of these years. Those lonely, abusive years. He cleaned up his face and got out his key and unlocked the door. He quietly creeped inside. But to his efforts his father was already standing there furious. "Where the fuck have you been?" He said coldly. Silver stumbled on his words, "I-I-I, at the library." Giovanni took a step forward and grabbed Silver by the collar, "Stop lying to me boy. You didn't even come home! What the hell were you doing?! Why are coming home so late?!" He threw the redhead against the door. "I already t-told you." Silver said. "You whoreing yourself out?! You little bitch!" He punched Silver square in the stomach. All the wind had left him at that point. He collasped to the ground, gasping frantically for air. Giovanni kicked him in the head then his side repeatedly. Silver cried out in pain as he tried to get away.

Giovanni dragged Silver to the stairs and threw him on them, Silver's face smacked into one of the stepped cutting into his cheek. "GO ON GET UP THERE!" Silver stumbled but quickly got to his room, his father tailing him. Giovanni shut the door and locked it, "I WILL NOT HAVE WHORES IN MY HOUSE! STAY IN THERE!" He roared. Silver weakly collapsed on the floor, throwing up and dryheaving. He passed out shortly after.

"Brrriing! Brrrrrriiing brrrrriiiiiing!" Silver snapped awake at the sound of his cellphone ringing. Silver was laid down on his bed, a wrap around his head to stop it from bleeding. He sadly looked at his locked door, thinking about the next time he'd leave his room. Not in a while since it had been a few days since Silver was locked in his room. He had always stashed food away when things like this would happen. Just so he wouldn't die from starvation, his father would never bring him anything. It was all so terrible.

He saw his phone light up, he got up slowly and looked at it, Gold's cute smiling face appeared on the screen. Tears welled up inside of him and he ran to his bed, throwing his phone in the process. It hit the wall hard and slumped to the floor still playing the ringtone. He couldn't talk to Gold right now. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Gold would probably just forget about him after not answering. After all he kept ignoring his calls for awhile. He buried his face and sobbed. Why was his life constantly in tears? Now he was driving the only person who he cared about away...

The phone stopped for a while and Silver laid there trying to compose himself. Sniffling he got up and got some tissue to wipe his face. He jumped at how loud his ringtone had gotten, screaming to be answered. He picked it up and saw Gold again. Underneath his cute face was text saying, "I love you Silver ^0^" He never noticed that there before. He smiled and guessed Gold probably put that there when he wasn't looking. He answered the phone call, immediatly Gold answered, "Hello?! Sil?! Are you there?" Silver replied, "Y-y-yeah, um, hi."

"I was so worried when you didn't answer. I thought I could wait a while for this to go away... But I missed you after one day so I called and called. You're probably still mad at me huh?"

"No." He took a deep breath, "I was sleeping though." He lied. Gold sighed in relief; if only he could have that relief. "So your dad was ok with you coming in late?" "Yeah he was fine with it." He lied again. "I'm not mad at all anymore. I-." He stopped and blushed, "I miss you too." His heart raced at his gentle words. He could feel Gold's smile through the phone, the brunette sighed longingly. "Why couldn't you say that over here so I can cuddle you so hard?" He playfully whined, Silver giggled. "You're so cute Sil I can't stand it!" "Maybe I should stop being so cute if you can't stand it." He laughed. "NO! Don't you EVA stop!" They went on talking for hours, Silver's mood was lighting up as he talked more to Gold than Gold usually talked to Silver. "I've been working on our song again." He said. Silver and Gold had been working on a song together for a while before the day they went to the concert. It was a violin and piano duet, unexpectedly Gold could really write some music."I thought you would've ripped it up?!" Gold startled by Silver's statement. "Why would I do that stupid? I copied it twice already just in case you got me mad." Gold laughed, "Why you so smart? I would've never had thought of that..." Silver giggled, "Its ok silly." There was a long pause before Gold said, "Where are you? If I don't hug you right now I'm going to explode!" Silver thought for a moment. It'd be more than heaven if Gold came over, but his door was locked so he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well I can't really do anything right now. I'm still busy with uh, my house." Gold sighed very long which started to irritate Silver. "Oh you're home? Ok." He said sadly. Silver felt really bad about lying to Gold but unfortunately he had no choice in the matter. "I miss you so much. I don't think I could go another night without you in my arms Silver." Gold's voice grew raspy and husky, which sounded incredibly sexy to Silver. He perked up and blushed, "I-I-I miss you t-too you i-idiot." He stammered and jumped when he heard Gold's deep and seducing giggle. He could swear Gold was practically hitting puberty over the phone that instant. "I know I'm an idiot. I can't help it sometimes, you just drive me crazy that everything in my head becomes fart and I dunno what to say sometimes." Nevermind, his word play downgraded his smoothness. "Will you ever forgive me?" He said hopefully. Silver could imagine Gold's amber eyes staring into his own with hopeful look. A look that would make his heart throb in agony as it were right now. He bit his lip and said, "Of course you idiot. I-I-I." He paused again, "I love you idiot." He could feel Gold's grinning face through the phone.

"I love you too Sil. I hope to see you at school tomorrow. I wanna work on the song together." "Mhm, me too. I'll see you later then." "Yep, bye my love." Silver giggled. "Goodbye Gold." The line went dead and Silver hung up his phone. He sighed longly and layed down next to his pillow and cuddled it, imagining it was Gold.

_**A/N: WHOOP! I'm currently working on the next chapter (like as soon as I was done with this i started working on the next one) so expect the next chapter a lot more quicker! Thank you for your patience and I loves you all! ^O^ (If you caught mistakes then I'm sorry ^^") And I've also changed the rating to M. The amount of language! Hehe**_

_**~Knight**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**WARNING!1**_

_**That is all... continue at your own risk, this chapter is not for the young ones.**_

His phone lit up and his text messaging ringtone played. He looked at it and smiled when he saw it was Gold. He opened the message that read,

_"Does your house have gray windows?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Open your window ^3^"_

Silver confused got up and opened his window. His heart exploded when he saw the brunette standing there waving at him. "I'm coming up!" He said lowly. "B-but my dad is home." Silver said worried. Silver looked to see that his father's car wasn't in his driveway. He sighed happily and looked at Gold using his atheletic arms to pull himself ontop of his garage and onto the ledge leading to Silver's window. He helped him inside, Gold falling on top of him in the process. Silver hissed at how much pain he was in, Gold looked worried, "Hey you ok?" He got up off the blushing Silver and helped him to his bed. Gold then pulled up Silver's shirt, Silver blushed furiously, "Wh-what are you doing?!" He shivered as Gold ran his hand across his scarred body, his face fixed on the bruises. "Its ok, I know abuse when I see it..." He said sadly. "I wanted to talk to my dad about it but he said that it was none of our business. I snuck out because I was worried when you didn't answer my calls." Silver's heart was pounding now at how sweet and caring Gold was even after he had been so mean to him.

"This looks awful." He kissed the bruises lightly, he looked up at Silver smiling. Silver couldn't tell if he was trying to seduce him or make him faint from bloodloss. He covered his nose and looked away, "S-s-stop. You're g-g-gonna make it-. Um..." He could die from everything happening right now. "Oh Silver you're so cute!" He gently layed Silver down and kissed him, Silver kissed back shyly. His face ablazen with blush. "I'll take care of you Silver. And when I'm done we're getting you out of here." Silver nodded, not thinking about the locked door and that he was in no position to climb out of his window. All he was thinking about was what Gold was going to do next. His growing "feelings" was getting so excited that it leaked out pure "joy". Gold moved his leg onto it without noticing trying to get himself comfortable, and Silver couldn't help but let out a soft gasp.

Gold's eyes widened, he looked down with an "OOOOHHH," look on his face as he got what Silver was actually talking about. He looked back him with a seductive face. His amber colored eyes lustfully staring into Silver's eyes. "Or maybe I could take care of this?" He whispered. Silver looked away blushing, "You i-idiot." Gold giggled softly, his voice setting a reaction from Silver's "down below".

Gold reached his hand down to Silver's middle and gently rubbed on the sensitive area, earning a soft moan from the redhead. Silver gasped as he started to kiss his neck while now stroking him through his pants. Gold began taking off Silver's shirt when he stopped him, blushing furiously, "I-I-Is this r-really ok?" Gold smiled at him and kissed his pink lips. Breaking apart to say, "I love you Silver, isn't this what two people in love do?" Silver bit his lip, he just wasn't too sure if this was probably going too fast. If he was going to do this he had to make sure that Gold was ready for anything in his already hectic life. He pulled Gold by the collar gently, forcing him on top of him and looked into his eyes. "Gold, do you really love me? I'm not the type of person that can have something like this. I don't deserve you. Or anyone." His voice grew soft at his realization of the truth of his words, even if they hurt to him to his core.

Gold pressed his forehead to Silver and whispered, "Silver, I love you. I'm ready to do anything to make you happy. I want you to stop hurting and live a happy life with me. We can forget about your dad, your mom, all of that terrible and sad stuff. And live just for the two of us." He held Silver's chin up for a deep kiss. The kiss was long, both trying very hard to not break the kiss that held the bond they had. A lovers bond. Unfortunately air is thing so they broke apart for the c-blocker.

Gold leaned in close to Silver and whispered again, "Can I have you Silver? All of you?" Silver blushed again and bit his lip, he was loving how cute and sincere Gold was. He whispered back, "You can have every part of me." He was ready to give himself to Gold, and he was especially glad it was him. Gold immediately took action and kissed Silver, poking his closed lips with his tongue, begging for entry. Silver obliged and let the other explore his wet cavern with pleasure. Silver moaned into the kiss as Gold's tongue wrapped around his own. Soon the brunette's hand found its way back down to his middle and started stroking his swollen member. Silver broke the kiss and gasped at how good it felt.

Soon both the boys clothes were off, with Silver neglecting but only to Gold's loving coaxing he shed his attire. He now lay under Gold hiding behind his flaming red locks the same color as his face. Gold brushed away the locks and stroked the side of his face lovingly, sending shivers down the redheads back. Gold's touch was pure pleasure to him and he wanted more. Silver held onto his hand and guided it down below looking away, "Th-there, I-I want you there." Gold giggled seductively and leaned down. He licked his ear lobe slowly, Silver shivering and gasping as he felt wetness enter him. "Relax for me. Or it'll hurt more, I don't want to hurt you Sil." Silver nodded breathing slowly, "I know." He wrapped his arms around his neck and braced for Gold entering in further. The pain was unlike any of his father's beatings, but he wanted to bare it for him.

He moaned softly in Gold's ear giving the brunette encouragement to move until he couldn't anymore. "I-I'm in Sil, does it feel good?" He asked. Silver bit his lip, he didn't want to lie to Gold anymore, "A little. I-I can take it." Gold embraced the redhead and kissed his cheek, "I love you Silver." He said, "I love you too Gold." Silver replied, his reply was followed by gasps for air as Gold slid out of him a little and back in. The next few thrusts seemed to make the pain completely disappear. Instead, it was completely replaced with the most pleasure that he had ever felt. He did relieve himself a few times when he was alone and curious, but this was way better. This feeling of being loved and held as if he were the most precious thing in the world meant more to him than anything. And it was with Gold, his sweet lover.

It didn't take long for the two to get in the swing of things as they were soon on the floor, Silver hesitatingly and embarrassed by this, rode Gold hard. Feeling his hard member leave then reenter him felt so good that he didn't want to stop. Their soft moans mixed, pants and gasps of pleasure echoed in the room. Gold grabbed Silver's erection firmly and stroked in time with Silver as he started to thrust upward insanely fast. Silver started to let out louder moans, grabbing fistfuls of his own hair as Gold pounded into him. The way Silver looked right now all exposed and hearing his sexy moans drove Gold insane. He felt himself close to his climax and he started stroking Silver faster wanting him finish too.

"G-Gold i-if you keep doing th-!" He let out a high pitched squeak as he exploded onto Gold's chest. Gold moaned out his lover's name as he released inside of him. Silver then collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing hard and panting. Gold then embraced the redhead lovingly and kissed the top of his head, Silver giggled and played with his hair. "I love you _Goldy._" He giggled at his nickname for him. Gold laughed softy, "I love you too Sil."

_**A/N: I don't usually warn people about my chapters but I don't know, I felt like it had to be done for this particular one. YAY! DIRTEH SHTUFF! If you didn't like it I apologize. I sincerely do, but it twas my own twisted thoughts that COULD NOT let me stop myself. Sorry for being a perv... Anyway the story is NOT over yet. Like I said, I'm literally writing this as I go! ^^ Thank you for reading this chapter and keep an eye out for the next! I love your reviews and favs! Thank you!**_

_**~Knight**_


	9. Chapter 9

Silver awoke with a start, he quickly got up and put his clothes back on, throwing Gold his clothes as well. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "I forgot about my father! What if he-?" Silver looked out the window to see that his father had not returned. "Oh. Ow." He winced in pain and clutched his side. Gold sprung into action and sat him down. "C'mon lets go get you checked out."

"Can't." He replied sadly. Gold looked at him confused and got up to the door. "What do ya mean?" He tried opening the door to find it locked shut. "Wow really?! You're dad... He's friggin insane." He dug into the back his pants and pulled out a pin and kneeled down to the keyhole and started fidgeting with it. "Wh-what are you doing?!" He said worried. "Pickin' the lock." Gold said calmly. Gold's sexiness had depleted and he was back to his weirdly self. Silver got up and looked over Gold's shoulder, "Really? Where on earth did you learn that?" Gold chuckled, "My dad was a locksmith for a while. He taught me."

The lock on the door clicked and Gold high fived the air. He opened the door and helped Silver out of the room. "I love you." Silver giggled. Gold grinned brightly. They got to the bottom of the stairs when Silver looked towards the hall where the locked piano room was. He tugged on Gold's shirt getting his attention, "Hey can you do something for me?"

Gold was surprising masterful at unlocking the chains on the door, moving through all three of the locks like butter. "You should take this as your job." Silver joked, "I already have one. Taking care of you." Gold grinned, Silver blushed and turned away, he smiled to himself. He looked at the unlocked door, it was just as he remembered except he was tall enough to reach the knob. He smiled as he thought of how his mom would open the door for him as he reached desperately to turn the marble knob. His hand started shaking as he reached for it, an imaginary hand of his mother placed her hand on his. "Its been a real long time since I've been in here. I don't even know what I'm looking for..." Gold placed his hand on Silver's and the imaginary hand disappeared, "Go on in and look." His voice calmed his shaking hand and he grabbed the knob firmly and turned it.

Sheets covered the furniture and floor. Dust filled and flew around the room reflecting the light breaking in from the faded curtains on the windows. Silver stepped into the room looking at everything that had been. The couches where he rested on his mothers lap on sunny spring mornings, the cabinets where he would pull up the piano bench to open just to get a piece of candy. And, the piano. It was covered in a sheet and dust, years of no use probably deteriorated the grand instrument. It was possible that it didn't even work. He pulled the sheet back coughing up the dust that followed and his eyes flew open. The grand piano was completely unshaped. The black color shone brightly in the light, there was not a single nail out of place. He ran his hand over the hard and cool cover, he lifted it up and Gold came over to stand it up.

The inside was completely clean, polished just as much as the outside. "Someone must've been taking care of this, it looks so new." Exclaimed Gold who was also astonished by the piano's well maintenance. Silver nodded and proceeded to the front of the piano, there he gently brushed the keys. The sound that came out didn't make him remember the sound it made before. Instead it sounded muffled, as if something was blocking the strings from being striked by the hammers. "Sil, what's these?" Gold said as he dug into the inside of the piano and then pulled out a small stack of envelopes. Silver's heart dropped at the sight of them. Was this what he was looking for all this time? He took the envelopes from Gold and sat down in front of the piano, examining them. Each one had, _Silver,_ written on them. They were written to him!

He tore through the very first one and read aloud, "_My darling Silver, it is with great sadness that I write to you. I hope you can read by now and that you can read my terrible handwriting. My hands won't stop shaking, I've always had a habit of that when I get really upset. I'm upset because I may never see you again. My little love, things haven't been too well with me and your father. We have, __different views on how you should be raised. Hopefully you'll understand when you get older. I sincerly hope that you're doing well in school and getting all of your work done. And that you keep practicing the piano. You are so good at playing Silver. I'm going to miss seeing your bright face as you play. I'm going to miss everything about you my Silver. I have to make this short but I will send more to you. Please understand when you get older. I love you my darling boy. _

_Love, you mother,_

_Ariana._

Silver covered his mouth with his hand, stopping himself from yelping, "OH MY GOD!" He said to Gold without looking up, "This... This is from my mother, Gold." Gold gasped, "What really?! What were they doing in there?" Silver shrugged as he tore open another one,

_To my darling Silver, it has been far too long since I sent my other letter. By this time I know that you've started a higher level of education and can understand what I'm saying. Me and you're father are getting divoriced. I planned on divoricing him and taking you away from that man to live with me. But at the custody case the judge deemed your father as a more sutible parent for you and wouldn't even grant me specific days to see you at all. Its not like your father would let me anyway, he has a lot of pull with the higher ups and it makes me sick. The judge told me that I must find a stable job if I want to appeal the case for you. He told me that my music would not pay to feed you. I couldn't sleep for weeks, not with knowing that you were with him. I tried pleading with the judge but he wouldn't hear it, he even threatened me to get psychiatric help do to my past condition. I tried telling him that it may have been passed down to you and that you would need my help. He turned me away. Everyone turned me away from my son. My only son. The only son I would ever have. No one can replace you my love. I have to find a way to get you back. I have to._

Silver's hand started to quiver, this must've been the condition she was talking about. He took a deep breath and focused on the next letter, wanting to know more.

_To my darling Silver, things are still taking a worse for me. I've recieved a restraining order, it seems that your father told the judge some really bad things. Things that were completely untrue when I was told. He made me seem like the craziest and obsessive person in the world... You're my son, I only want to be with you again. To hold you when you get sad and scared, to be there to tell you everything's ok. I cried more than I've ever cried in that office. I felt like everything was being taken away from me. The judge had some sympathy I suppose because he gave me one way to commicate with you. He said I could keep writing to you as that was the harmless way to contact you. Your father is a cruel man Silver, I can't begin to explain why. I miss you Silver. I don't know how much longer I can live without your smile._

Silver's eyes teared up and the water fell down his cheeks. The sincerity of his mothers words hit him, she hadn't actually abandoned him, it was all his father. It was at this moment Silver loathed that man with every fiber in his being, now more than ever.

Silver had gotten to the last of the letters, each one of them getting him more and more furious and sad. He tore open the last one nearly tearing the letter. He carefully opened it up and read,

_To my darling Silver, I doubt your father is allowing you to write me back. But it hasn't stopped me from writing these to you. I know that one day you'll know the truth and maybe even find these letters. This might be my last letter to you, as I've finally been able to break into the music industry. I have a very tight schedule and won't have anytime to write you. It breaks my heart dearly that I may never be able to see you, or hear from you ever again. The order from the judge prevents me from getting anywhere near you. What kind of man takes their only child away from them? It both sickens me and angers me. If only the judge knew what kind of person your father really is. I want you to do your best to withstand that man just as I have. And when the time comes for another hearing I will have my adoring son in my arms again. You always were such a handsome young boy Silver. I loved the way your hair matched mine and how you resembled me in every way. I'm really going to miss you my precious Silver. I'm crying even as I'm writing this. I can no longer bare this pain anymore. I'll be thinking of you everyday, I hope that you think of me._

_Forever loving,_

_Your mother,_

_Ariana._

With that final letter Silver felt his mothers pain, he felt every bit of pain that she felt all those years. Rage filled his heart as his eyes stained with tears of anger. Gold looked on worried softly saying his name. He knew that Silver had all the right to feel the way he did, he just didn't want him to lose himself in a fit of rage.

Suddenly the door flew open and slammed on the wall, forming a long crack in the frame. In stepped an angry Giovanni, breathing heavily. Gold jumped but Silver stood their firmly, his eyes practically ablaze with fury. He wasn't afraid of his father, not anymore. Giovanni looked over at Gold, then back to Silver, "You'd better start fucking explaining! How the fuck did HE get in here and how are you out of your room?!" He spat. Silver clenched his fist and raised a letter in his hand, "EXPLAIN THIS!" He shouted, Gold jumped again, it was the first time he'd heard Silver so loud, well when they weren't being intimate...

Giovanni looked at the letter in Silver's hand and went completely white, horrified at what he thought he had hidden away. His eyes fell to the ground, unable to speak to him so Silver took the intiative, "You've been keeping these from me for years! I had to go everyday thinking that my own mother didn't give a damn about me!" Giovanni looked up furious, "She DID! SHE DID! And that was what the fucking problem was! She gave a damn about YOU! Never me!" Silver stopped for a moment a stared at the man who was just as emotionally broken about his mother as he was.

"She would never want to work things out! She only cared about you, never me. I never got a single letter or phone call, it was all YOU! So I did my best to ruin her life as much as she did me." He breathed hard after every word he said, his anger rising to a boiling point. "Then why beat me so much?! Why take your anger out on me?!" Silver shouted, now unphased by his father's anger. "I COULDN'T STAND YOU! You looked...so much...like her... I-I-I couldn't stand it." His voice grew soft, as if he was seeing a ghost and it frightened him. "Even now you remind me so much of her. I-" He stepped closer to Silver, placing a hand on his shoulder. Silver's defenses lowered, wondering if he could actually forgive his father at this moment. Gold looked on wondering the samething.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Giovanni screamed grabbing Silver's neck and began choking him. Silver's anger had flushed out of him in one fell swoop. Again he felt powerless against the man twice his size. He felt his eyes start to move back into his head, he had begun to lose all feeling in his body. He felt as though it was all over for him.

THWACK! A blood curdling scream snapped Silver back to his senses as he was thrown to the ground. He clung to his neck and coughed harshly trying to capture his breath. His eyes got back into focus to see Gold standing firmly in front of him with an old pool cuestick in his hands and in a fighting stance. Giovanni was covering his face still screaming in agony. "You're pathetic." Gold said coldly. "You beat on your only son because of your own faults but you have no one to fault but yourself/ And if you hurt him again I won't go so easy." He took Silver's hand and led him out of the room and out of the house, Giovanni still in pain watched his son finally leave him. Just as his mother left him too.

When they got to Gold's house Silver had been quiet the entire walk. Still taking in everything that had transpired. He laid on the couch clutching his side while Gold went and grabbed some icepacks. He placed them on Silver's side and forehead, stroking his face lovingly. "You okay?" He said softly, Silver smiled at him and grabbed his hand kissing it. "I am now." He giggled. Gold smiled reassuringly, "Good, I don't want to have to injure anymore people." He laughed, "I don't know I think it was pretty romantic, and sexy." Gold kissed him and laughed, "Oh please." Silver smiled and then grew serious, "But still, everything changes today. I have to find my mother again. I don't care how I just have to see her again." Silver grasped Gold's hand firmly. Gold sighed and placed his head on Silver's chest, looking up at him, "I'm here for you always. No matter what we'll set this thing straight." He smiled his cute goofy smile, it made Silver's heart jump and dance. He felt like he could set things straight in his mess of a life. All he had to do was find his mother again.

_**A/N: REEEEEEEALLY long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Another one is in the works so please stay tuned! Thank you sooooooo much for reading! Love your reviews and favs! ^_^ **_


End file.
